Companion Diaries
by sallyrie
Summary: draco moves in with hermione and he brings his cat with him. oooooohhhhh drama and romance insues all with crookshanks watching.From crookshanks point of view. cute little fic i wanted to put out there.
1. New roommate

_**Companion diaries part 1**_

_**By**_

_**SALLYRIE**_

_**Pairing=D/HR, C/N**_

_**Genre=comedy/romance**_

_** Hello everyone crookshanks here (yes I know most people muggle and wizard alike think I'm dead I'm only 6 years old people. I have a long life to live.) **__**reporting on life here in Hermione's London flat or should I say Hermione and Draco's London flat now. I still don't like the fact that they are living together because we all know what happens when young consenting adults live together in the same room, same bed and with them soon they will be married and already has kids picking me up and pulling my ears. **_

_** Anyway they moved in together about three weeks ago. I Still remember that day like it was yesterday. He came in with flowers and chocolate for her and he had all his trunks in his pockets that he ended up expanding it back to their original sizes and put them in their new room. The **__**look on his face was a mixture or happiness and lust, pure lust. And god he has so much stuff and he's such a drama queen if I didn't know better I would have thought he was gay. In a way I wish he was then he wouldn't b with MY Hermione.**_

_** Oh god their kissing ewwww and OMG he has his hands on her ass and she has her hands in his hair. uhhh MERLIN KILL ME NOW!!! now where was I oh yes. Now all of his stuff is packed away in Their closet and on Their bookshelves and in Their cabinets. I hate it all of the attention is now focused on him. every little bit of attention. I used to love how ever day we would cuddle on the couch with some **__**treats when she came come from work. Then at night we would sleep in the bed and I would have my own set of blankets and toys on the bed now I have a bed on the **_

_**FLOOR.**_

_** Well anyway along with all of his stuff aka books, clothes, cutlery, even **__**his 2 racing brooms( a nimbus 3000 and a firebolt2) etc Draco brought his cat. Her name is narsicca or cissy for short. Oh here she comes now cissy oh Merlin **__**she's beautiful swaying her hips like she know that I'm watching her. Oh I wish she would notice me. Oh she never will well anyway let's get back to the story **__**oh how these two love birds got together............**_

_** Hi I'm narcissa or cissy for short I just moved in with my master Draco well he's like my brother but he did find me. I really like this place its cozy here and there's so many books for me to read ( I learned how to read when I was 8 months old I'm three years old now.) My master says I'm so much like his Hermione like the love of books even my big **__**brown eyes.**__**Draco adopted me after he found me in an alley way in diagon alley. I was very little I think I was only two weeks old . He shelter me and he made me what I am today a sophisticated pretty kitty. **_

_** Oh look its crookshanks. He is the perfect male cat specimen. The way he wriggles his tail when he thinks I'm watching him. I love how he smiles with his perfect teeth and his green eyes sparkle. Oh I wish he would notice me even though he never will. He probably thinks I'm a bookworm but anything can happen look at my master and his girlfriend they were and still polar opposites and they are in love. Well anyway let's get back to the story.....**_

_** "Hi crookshanks" cissy purred as she walks past him. "Oh hi cissy. How are you ?" Crookshanks shyly replied as he walked to his food plate. " Oh I'm good well um I have to go find my cat nip pillow so I'll see you at dinner crookshanks" cissy said as she waltzed away towards her bed area. Little did she know that crookshanks took her cat nip pillow last night while she was asleep so he could have something of hers to keep him warm at night and at bay.**_

_**P.S.**_

_**Love to hear what you think. Review, review, review**_

_**Forever yours **_

_**sallyrie**_


	2. after the wedding bells

**THIS IS THE SECOND PART. PLEASE REVIEW**

**COMPANION DIARIES PART 2**

**BY**

**SALLYRIE**

**Crookshanks POV**

**Hello again everyone Crookshanks here reporting on the life of the new married couple in their new home. Hermione and Draco got married a little less than a month ago and they just got back from their honeymoon in Italy three days ago. They traveled from Naples to Sicily. They were there for three and a half weeks. They stayed in his mothers villa that she only used when she needed to get away from it all. They went shopping and worked on their tans. **

**We stayed with Draco's mother Narcissa while they were away on their wedding trip. Oh by the way we had a miniature ceremony at the wedding for us. We figured that we had feelings for each other and started spending more time together. By the time Draco and Hermione got engaged we were inseparable. One day they found us sleeping together cuddled up in my bed. We were holding each other and there was cissy's cat nip pillow behind our heads. They took advantage of it and they took pictures of us. They documented the whole event. **

**It was so wrong and humiliating I might add, but cissy thought it was cute so it was okay I guess. They look so happy together. They are like puzzle pieces that fit perfectly snug together. 'Oh Merlin I'm talking like a love sick puppy dog, wow I really am in love.' Crookshanks thought to himself as he looked at his beautiful wife cissy.**

**CISSY'S POV**

**Hello again its cissy. I can't believe I'm married and to the cat of my dreams. Its my dream come true. Oh and my master and mistress came back from their honeymoon a few days ago. They look adorable and they are so much in love, they are like two peas in a pod. They even got us souvenirs. They got us Gucci designer inscribed collars. My collar was a nice red and crookshanks was a navy blue. It looks amazing on him by the way. They even got us a new bed and blankets from there. They were a late wedding gifts to us.**

**Speaking of wedding the ceremonies were BEAUTIFUL. Both Draco and Hermione's families were there. Since Hermione's family knew she was a witch it was a combination of a muggle and wizarding wedding. It had all the muggle aspects but with a wizard bonding at the end of the wedding ceremony. Ginny was Hermione's maid of honor and Harry was Draco's best man. Harry and Draco became close friends after Hermione and Draco started dating. **

**Hermione looked like a Greek goddess in her wedding gown. She wore a pure white strapless dress with boning in the corset that then flared out at the hip. It was designed by coco Chanel herself. ( Most people think she's dead but she's actually a witch and just opened her new boutique in wizarding London.) **

**Draco wore a black tuxedo robe that fit close to his form. They looked like something out of a fairy tale. Everything was perfect. The reception was planned to a T and it worked perfectly. The food was delicious and the cake was huge and **

**it tasted like heaven.**

**Well anyway while master was away we had a splendid honeymoon. Our wedding night was so romantic ill remember it forever. We spent the night together cuddled up in each others arms. That night we truly showed our love for each other. The next morning Draco and the (I still can't believe their married) were meant to leave for Italy. I walked past their bedroom and saw something that really shocked me. The room was covered in their wedding attire. **

**Hermione and Draco were in a passionate embrace in their sleep with a black satin sheet covering them from the waist down. I knew what they had done that night I could still smell it in the air and because my husband and I had done the same thing that night.**

**This now explains my great discovery. I'm PREGNEANT. I found out yesterday I'm so happy. I figured it out because I missed my period last week and the signs were all there. I can't wait to tell Crookshanks. Here's a secret my mistress is also pregnant. She is a few weeks along. She doesn't know yet but she will find out in a few days. She's in for the best wedding gift of her and master's life.**

**PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. **

**P.S. I NEED A BETA. REVIEW IF YOU WANNA BE MINE OR JUST REVIEW WITH YOUR THAUGHTS.**

**FOREVER YOURS**

**SALLYRIE **


End file.
